


Fully Functional

by CharalampidisGruber



Series: Captain Quenby Ross of the Unreliable [1]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Dildos, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Dubious Science, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Experiments, Sex Toys, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/pseuds/CharalampidisGruber
Summary: To ensure that the revived colonists will have the most fulfilling and normal life possible, Phineas Welles must run some questionable experiments on the Captain to be certain that everything is in full working order.
Relationships: Female Captain/Phineas Welles, The Captain/Phineas Welles
Series: Captain Quenby Ross of the Unreliable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599973
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Fully Functional

Every aspect of the specimen’s anatomy and physiology must be examined and the data uploaded to his terminals. A lot could be lost in those little details and Phineas wasn’t willing to take the risk despite the questionable nature of his next experiment. He wanted the colonists of the Hope to live the most fulfilling and normal existence possible after their seventy-year long hibernation. His past dozen or so tests had all been failures. Their deaths were but a drop in the bucket compared to the thousands that dwelled on the Hope but Phineas still carried immense guilt over the lives lost in the name of science.

This Quenby Ross seemed to be doing quite well on his latest formula. So far there’d been no cellular liquefaction and her EEG results were somewhat normal. A few of her brain waves were atypical but further tests would be required to get a better grasp of her neurological health. He’d kept her incapacitated during the thawing process.  _ Just in case. It will be an agonizing death if this goes wrong and no human deserves to endure that. _

She was the first specimen to reach this stage and he was not entirely unhappy about this. Ross was a pleasant-looking individual. As a scientist, Phineas would be willing to carry out this phase on a male but preferred carrying out such acts with a woman. He was grateful that it was a female colonist that had managed to survive for this long. Phineas had laid out his tools on the table. All sterilized and ready to begin the procedure. Bubbles was secured in her pen and snorting happily as she snacked on some slop. 

His bushy grey brows furrowed as he took more detailed notes about her appearance. Mid-forties, Caucasian, pale complexion, button nose, heart-shaped face, blue eyes, narrow brows, full lips, bob-cut blonde curls, medium height and---Ross was a buxom woman. A figure that was so curvaceous that it was somewhat distracting. Phineas sniffed and scratched the bridge of his hooked nose. His steel-grey eyes looked along the soft, pink skin of her lips. That seemed a fine place to start.

He brushed his thumb across her lips, and slowly coaxed them to part. The warmth of her breath was easily detected. A welcoming temperature most certainly that Phineas was curious to explore further. Removing his protective gloves would be required to get more accurate readings of her responses. 

Two long, bony fingers slipped into her mouth. His skin like paper, so pale it was translucent, explored the slick warmth of her lips and brushed across the tip of her tongue. His eyes flickered over to the monitor to see if there had been any subtle shift in her brainwaves. The more he explored the slick heat of her mouth the more dramatic her response became. She moaned, so very softly, and her cheeks grew hot to the touch. Her blush spreading as Phineas tickled her plump bottom lip.

“It appears the subject has an oral fixation. Fascinating,” Phineas noted.

Phineas felt as if his own slender lips were tingling, aching to taste her but he must hold back. If he caved to his animal impulses than he would not be able to gather accurate readings. 

His large hands cupped her breasts. Pillowy soft and full, hardened peaks of her nipples poking out from beneath her hibernation suit. Removing her suit would be necessary for this experiment.  _ Of course, of course, yes, it was completely necessary. _ Phineas struggled to open it. These suits were designed to withstand a great deal of stress and after so many decades of being frozen, they were most difficult to work with. 

“Goddamnit,” Phineas growled. 

He tore loose the suit and Ross’s breasts came spilling out. The veins in her neck twitched as her pulse began to quicken. He watched her intently for a moment as he ran his fingers through his wild grey hair, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. 

Once he’d composed himself, Phineas got back to the task at hand. First, he pinched the left nipple. Toyed with it. Twisted it and tickled it until it was perky, hard, and red. Her response was rather intense. Goosebumps erupted across her flesh and made the thin blonde hair on her arms stand on end. Observing the subtle change in her breathing and the slow rise of her body heat was definitely a good sign. Pinching her nipples was causing involuntary twitches of her fingers as well.

He hesitated, his thin lips hovering over her nipple, so very tempting, like a piece of Purpleberry Bunch that was freshly unwrapped. Well, he needed to know how she would respond to every possible stimulation---so he had to proceed. He flicked his tongue over her nipple, pinching the other. Finally, he took it in his mouth, suckling gently and then grazing his teeth along the skin. Her readings went off the charts. Phineas pulled away, face flushed. His saliva making her rosy nipple glisten. 

“Good, very good,” Phineas rasped as he looked over the readings on his monitor.

Now it was time to insert the first device. Gleaming chrome, stout and shaped like a ripe berry ready to be plucked from the vine. This sensor was meant to pick up the most subtle muscle twitches and relay the information back to his terminal. It was also capable of  _ encouraging _ certain responses via direct stimulation. 

He eased his hand between her creamy thighs. Law, they were already quite warm and so very soft. Phineas probed her rim carefully with his thumb before he went any further. Slipping in a finger which caused a myoclonic jerk of her right leg. Ross was already proving to be far more responsive than he ever could’ve hoped given the circumstances. He prepared the device for insertion with a generous coating of lubricant and eased it in gently. 

Phineas clenched his jaw, brows furrowed in concentration as he adjusted the settings until a soft moan passed between her lips. For a moment he thought Ross would regain consciousness but she remained still. A blush had blossomed across her cheeks and down her neck. The gentle vibrations from the plug made her heart rate and temperature drastically increase. Muscles flexed and twitched. All of the sensitive nerve endings were definitely fully operational. 

“A bit of a backdoor slut aren’t we, Ross?” Phineas mused. He watched the monitor intently. Measurements of pulse rates and body temperature and blood pressure were streaming across the screen. The muscles of her abdomen began to tense and her toes curled up.  _ She’s going to cum.  _ All of her readings spiked and then her muscles relaxed. He found himself a little hot under the collar now. 

Her sex was swollen and slick. So ready that he could smell her from a few feet away. There wasn’t a need anymore to continue. It was quite clear that Ross was more than well equipped to live a fulfilling life. But he’d come this far so why not finish his experiment? He still had a few tests to run. It was always best to be thorough---

He slid his fingers between her folds to manually check her arousal levels. Ross was hot. So very hot and slick. Her glaze coated his skin and dripped between his fingers. Phineas stared down at the glistening tips of his fingers and found it slightly more difficult to breathe. It had been quite some time since he’d had any sort of intimate contact. It was all very tempting but---he snatched up his next tool from his table. 

It was a sleek dildo that came from the same set as the plug and had a smooth chrome surface. Of course, there were plenty of settings to toy with but he was less interested in testing out how each separate one affected her now. Phineas just wanted to---do things to her. He turned it on. Listened to the soft buzz. 

When he pressed the tip to her clit, her thighs trembled and his eyes grew wide with hunger. He pulled it away and watched her readings drop on the monitor. Again, he brought the cool metal to her pip and her muscles tensed. He could feel the heat radiating from between her legs. Phineas went about this ritual for a few minutes. A torturous start and stop that would’ve had her crying and begging if she were awake. Imagining her breathless pleas for mercy made his cock start to stiffen.

_ Oh no, no, no. _ He mustn’t. As tempting as it was, Phineas didn’t want to render these results unusable by interfering. Or maybe he should? Then he would have to run this experiment again and if he made another misstep, well, then he’d be right back to square one wouldn’t he?  _ Focus, Phineas, focus!  _

The dildo slid within her with such ease. He positioned himself between her legs, working the vibrator in and out. Fine beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he tilted the device, trying to find the right angle and pace that would cause the most intense reaction. Her body responded in subtle ways. Her back just barely arching. The tips of her fingers twitching along with the edge of her mouth. Beneath her eyelids, he could see the subtle flutter of her orbs darting about. 

The muscles of her walls convulsed and clamped down on the vibrator, forcing it out. He was so taken aback that he let it clatter to the floor of his lab. Her thighs quaked and her whole body seemed to tremble. Ross was so hot, sticky with sweat and so very enticing. Phineas gulped. 

Really, he should stop now. Ross had climaxed twice. There was no doubt that everything was in full working order but his erection was straining against his pants and his arousal was clouding his thoughts. 

“Well, it appears you’re still fully functionally despite your age, Phineas Welles,” he muttered to himself.

He must dress her before things continued to stray too far off course. It was a struggle to zip up her hibernation suit, far more difficult than it had been to take it off. Tugging on the clasps and straps with such vigor made her breasts bounce and it was terribly distracting. Being so close to her wasn’t helping. He could smell her musk, the scent of her sweat and her sex flooding his senses. All there was left to do was stuff her bosom back into the suit. 

Phineas took a step back and sighed. “Well, shit.” 

His cock throbbed with a deep ache. His thirst for release was so maddening he couldn’t ignore it anymore. A flush of shame spread across his face, turning his prominent cheeks a rosy hue. He turned his back to Ross and snatched the lubricant from the table. As long as he didn’t look at her, he’d be fine. It’s not like she’d know anyway. She may wake up recalling that she had a very sensual dream but she certainly wouldn’t remember the old scientist jerking off in front of her.

Phineas freed his cock from his slacks. He ran his thumb over the bulging purple veins. His grip was firm as he slicked up his curved shaft, listening to the gentle sigh of her breaths. Life was lonely in the secret lab. Bubbles and the other cystypigs were good company but they weren’t suitable for--- _ this.  _ After a few strokes, the lubricant was sufficiently warm and Phineas let out a sigh of satisfaction. He dissolved, torturing himself with gentle strokes.

He was upon the ground, leaning back against the hibernation pod, nestled between Ross’s legs. Law, he could still smell her. He could still feel that heat radiating off of her. He closed his eyes and tried to picture how her breasts would bounce as she rode him. Through his experiment, he had witnessed the way her cheeks would redden and how her muscles would twitch. He’d even been lucky enough to hear a few sleepy moans. 

This was questionable. Very questionable but he couldn’t help himself. That primal need to satisfy his urges had completely dominated him. His face was growing hot and he clenched his jaw. Tightening his grip and quickening his pace, the pressure in his core building, ready to come spilling out from the velvety tip of his cock. He wanted to touch Ross. Wanted to nip at her breasts and grab her hips and drive himself into her. 

The very thought of it made him grunt and curse. His seed spurted into his hand, hot and thick. Phineas gasped as his cock twitched. Every hair on his body stood on end. That had been such an intense climax. Like an electric current had run through him and made him ten years younger. He lay slumped between Ross’s legs, drunk from the rush of rapture and hormones.

Once the haze lifted, Phineas scrambled away from her, stumbling as he got to his feet. He stuffed his cock back in his trousers in a panic.  _ He was a monster! _ Law, what a disgusting, vile man he was for caving like that! This was the most unethical thing he had ever done and yet---

He wiped the sweat from his brow and shimmied as he yanked up his zipper. Phineas glanced over his shoulder at Ross lying in her open pod, fast asleep. Phineas wanted it to happen again. Maybe when he fully revived her, they could have a chat? 

  
  



End file.
